Little Boys and Their Treasures
by Cierah
Summary: Elrohir discovers a small creature and brings it home to show his brother.


He grinned triumphantly. So far no one had seen him as he trudged through the bushes as quietly as his little feet could muster. His eyes widened as voices approached, and he ducked quickly behind a rhododendron bush. Silently, he crouched there, something small in his hands, which were placed behind his back.  
His grey eyes glittered with excitement. He had gone unnoticed once again and he quickly bolted towards his fathers home that lay off to his left. Carefully he brought his hands around in front and cupped his small hands around the little fuzzy thing. It moved around in his hands, the soft fur tickling his palms causing him to giggle happily.  
Elrohir was extremely proud of himself, he had been able to sneak up to the little creature unnoticed, and had been able to gently cup it into his small hands before it ran off. His grey eyes peered into his hands and he caught sight of the small thing in his hands. It was so fuzzy and soft, he was far too excited to care anymore whether he was caught or not, he only wanted to show his brother his little treasure.  
Cupping his hands around the little being again, he slipped into the house through the kitchen doors, and allowed himself a brief pause before continuing onward towards the front entrance that would lead to the stairs to the family quarters. There he would have to be very careful. He would have to pass his fathers study, very quietly, then down the halls past the sitting rooms, and then further towards his and Elladan's rooms. Many elves walked about in the halls and he knew he would have to be sneaky.  
It was something he and his brother had become extremely good at. The previous summer he and Elladan had discovered the skill, and used it to their advantage. Grinning once again, unable to remain still for long, he hopped up the stairs and almost bumped into an elf wandering down them. The elf nodded in greeting, not once noticing the sneakiness Elrohir was using. At the current moment, Elrohir had his hands firmly behind his back, a silly grin planted on his face, and his eyes twinkled mischievously. Smirking, Elrohir entered the family quarters, and bit his lip in barely contained enthusiasm. Now he had to be really sneaky.  
Tip toeing down the hall; he failed to notice the amused look from someone who had watched his entire progress through the gardens, and around the back. The figure knew the little elf was up to something and followed quietly in the shadows.  
Elrohir bounded down the halls, almost to his door, quickly reaching the great oak entrance, he pulled his hands around front and held the little furry thing in one hand pressed gently against his chest so it wouldn't try to escape. Using his free hand, he tapped on the door, and pushed it open.  
His twin was seated by the window, doodling in a sketchpad. Quickly looking back into the halls, Elrohir shut the door, and walked over to his brother who was now watching him amusedly. A grin made its way over Elladan's face, and he placed his book aside.  
"Ella." Elrohir whispered. There was no point in him whispering, but he did still being in his sneaky mode.  
Elladan giggled at the elation on his twins face. "What is it?"  
Elrohir's grin widened, and he made his way over to his brother quickly. He opened his hands and allowed the little creature to hop out. It chirped confused and Elladan gasped in wonder. "How did you catch it?"  
Elrohir shrugged and petted the soft yellow downy feathers happily. "It is so soft."  
Elladan followed suit and started petting the little chirping bird that was flapping its very tiny wings. The chirp was soft and seemed to be calling for its mother. "Look it is sad." Elrohir frowned.  
Elladan nodded, and both twins turned their heads as the door opened to reveal their father who stood in the door with a smile on his face. Elrohir quickly pushed the little bird behind his back and the twins moved in front of it, blocking the view. They sat there both grinning, causing Elrond to chuckle knowingly.  
Had the bird not chirped, both twins thought they could have gotten away with their little treasure, but Elrond indeed had heard the soft chirping, and walked forward, glancing behind their backs with a raised eyebrow.  
Elrond sighed. "I do not even want to know how you got your little hands on this poor creature, but I believe you should return it to its mother." Elrond shooed the twins off, Elrohir who sadly obliged walking slowly.  
Shaking his head, Elrond stood there laughing softly. A voice in the darkness whispered snickering. "At least it wasn't a bunny this time."

-Fin-


End file.
